


El hijo del dragón

by KlausLihue



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausLihue/pseuds/KlausLihue
Summary: Un hombre albino llega a la isla de nueva Berk con una sorpresa para el jefe, una sorpresa que cambiará su vida, la de su familia y su pasado oculto que quería olvidar.Advertencia: Contiene yaoi bestiality thootcup.One-shot echo ÚNICAMENTE para los #AcidMotin2019.





	El hijo del dragón

El tipo llegó a la isla de Nueva Berk enfundado de blanco desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Tenía una capa de lana con capucha cubriéndole la espalda, los hombros y la cabeza albina; una chaqueta larga, larga, que casi tocaba el suelo protegiéndolo, sin mangas, podía verse la camisa de algodón grueso enrollándose en las muñecas. Su barco, sucio, hinchado y crujiente se balanceaba con la marea, anclado al muelle, los marineros que se encontraban ahí sacando cargamentos de pescado, inmediatamente aconsejaron reparaciones de urgencia porque el pobre barco parecía dispuesto a reventar y según ellos, casi podían escuchar los clavos a punto de salir disparados.

Los ojos del varón brillaron con diversión y arrojó una bolsita llena de monedas contantes y sonantes, el más viejo de los marineros —y el que tenía más marcas y cicatrices—, fue el que la atrapó y se llevó la bolsita al oído para escuchar el oro y la plata.

—Solo soy yo —señaló una mano enguantada— y una caja, hay una magnifica criatura dormida dentro así que seria un gran favor que ustedes marineros grandes y fuertes ayudaran a mi humilde persona delicada a llevar la caja hasta el salón del jefe.

—¿Esto... es un regalo para el jefe? —dijo un marinero confundido.

—Sí, sí, sí, para el jefe, para el gran jefe —De su chaqueta sacó una barra gruesa de metal curvada, quitó el seguro en forma de gancho y sacudió, esta se estiró una y otra vez hasta tocar el suelo, volvió a poner el gancho en el pomo del bastón. Avanzó apoyándose en el artilugio más por extravagancia que por necesidad, cuando se dio cuenta que los marineros no lo estaban siguiendo, apuró con unas palmaditas y a regañadientes, el marinero lleno de cicatrices hizo reaccionar a sus demás colegas—, tráiganlo y cóbrense las reparaciones que alcancen con el dinero restante —ordenó antes de volver a darle la espalda y avanzar.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III estaba sentado en la enorme silla del jefe al lado de su esposa, escuchando atentamente, o al menos lo intentaba para las personas que buscaban sus consejos y soluciones, la gente quería reparticiones de herencia, peleaban por borregos, parejas muy jóvenes exigían una anulación de su matrimonio, los carpinteros querían más aprendices, el panadero culpaba al pastor por que se comieron sus sembríos, y así, y así, y así, la lista no acababa. Era mediodía y aun no podía ver el final de la cola fuera del gran salón, bostezó y su esposa le presionó la mano en señal de apoyo, le sonrió en respuesta y se irguió más en la gran silla que perteneció a su padre, que, a pesar de ser adulto, de ser el jefe y el héroe, todavía le quedaba grande. Escuchó la risa de los niños jugando afuera, correteando detrás de un balón y le pareció ver a su propio hijo de cabellos dorados entre los demás y por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo tomando a su familia para unas largas vacaciones, Berk podría mantenerse sola por un par de días ¿no? Ahora que no contaban con dragones tendrían que manejarlo con un barco, un viaje de días se convertía en un viaje de semanas.

—¡Mis ovejas no se comieron tus estúpidos vegetales!

—¿Cómo de que no? ¡Mira! —le tiró una lechuga mordisqueada—, ¿Entonces que fue? ¿Un conejo extremadamente grande? ¡Mentiroso horrible! ¡Rufián! ¡No puedes pagar por su comida y las envías a mis campos! ¡Debería tomar todas tus ovejas y hacerlas chuleta!

—¡Esta maldita isla está llena de pasto! ¡Por mi puedes meterte tus estúpidos vegetales por...

—Por favor, por favor —pidió Astrid notando que Hiccup estaba perdido en sus ensoñaciones, ella sabe que el pobre estuvo muy cansado desde la ida de los dragones—, contrólense frente a los niños.

Y por niños, se refería a su querida hija, sentada cerca de ellos, abrazando una muñeca de trapo. Los adultos miraron a la legitima heredera de Berk, ella les sonrió con timidez y tosieron incómodos.

—Escuché suficiente —dijo el jefe, frotándose los ojos—, dale tres ovejas, dos hembras y un macho que todavía puedan procrear como compensación por sus _travesuras_.

—¡Pero señor!

—Toma a dos de mis soldados para que te ayuden a construir una cerca grande lejos del pueblo, donde tus ovejas podrán pastar a gusto.

—¡Esto no es justo! ¡Mis ovejas son buenas! ¡Y las estas enviando al peligro!

—Eres un pastor, pasas todo el día con ellas ¿No eres capaz de protegerlas y vigilarlas adecuadamente?

El pastor captó la indirecta, miró al panadero que se hinchaba burlón y salió dando pisotones y murmurando injurias. El panadero le siguió alegre y dando todas las bendiciones al jefe y su familia.

—Eso es todo por hoy —anunció Astrid—, las personas, hasta donde están las puertas, tomen una tarjeta de la mesa para que mañana sean atendidas a primera hora. ¿Alguna urgencia que necesite ser escuchada rápidamente? —la gente estiró los brazos y gritó armando un bullicio. Hiccup suspiró—, realmente una emergencia —advirtió.

La gente del pueblo sabe el límite de la paciencia de la señora del jefe, el jefe es bueno y comprensivo y hasta se podría abusar un poco de su paciencia y su buena fe; de su esposa, era mejor jamás cruzar la línea si querías todas tus extremidades unidas al torso. Uno por uno, los brazos fueron cayendo y ordenadamente los aldeanos fueron hasta la mesa donde un soldado repartía las tarjetas numeradas para los que estaban en fila.

—Se acabó —sonrió Astrid a Hiccup—, no tenías que escucharlos a todos hoy amor, eres demasiado bueno, pero no eres un dios y necesitas descanso.

—Quería adelantar trabajo.

—¿Adelantar? Si no es un problema, es otro, no existe el adelantar con ellos —sonrió alegre—, Zephyr, se buena niña y aprende de papá para ser una buena jefa —levantó un dedo, la niña saltó de su silla y corrió al regazo de su padre—, cumple con el horario y no te obsesiones con el trabajo.

—Cumple con el horario —dijo imitando a su madre. Hiccup besó su cabecita castaña— y no obsesionarse con el trabajo ¿Cómo?

—Tu mamá quiere decir que debo dejar de trabajar tanto, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos por tu hermano y nos comemos un pollo asado entero?

—¡Me gusta el pollo!

Hiccup cargó a su niña y besó a su esposa en los labios, listos para irse hasta que el sonido de un bastón contra el suelo y una voz detuvo a todos de lo que hacían.

—Mis disculpas —dijo el hombre enfundado de blanco, no gritaba, pero su profunda voz hacía eco en todo el salón—, mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero yo tengo una urgencia ¡Uff! Esta colina es alta y estoy alegre de llegar a tiempo.

—¿Una urgencia? —Astrid se cruzó de brazos, recelosa— ¿De verdad es algo urgente?

—Si mi señora, absolutamente urgente —agitó un dedo en el aire.

Las personas se apartaron de su camino y el de los marineros que arrastraban la caja de madera. El bastón brillaba a la luz de las antorchas, el sol bajó hasta tocar el mar a sus espaldas y estando frente a él, la gente notó un brillo especial en las ropas. Hiccup entrecerró los ojos y abrazó más a su hija.

—Esa capa es curiosa

—Lana, mi señor.

Si, a primera vista todos podían ver que era lana, para cualquier persona de hecho, pero no lo era, un varón como el jefe que sabía de dragones más que ninguno en la isla podía reconocer el material, cocido, desmenuzado fibra a fibra y vuelto a armar para dar la apariencia de hilos gruesos y resistentes, en la camisa, en la chaqueta, en la piel de las botas. Inmediatamente el jefe dejó a su hija en los brazos de Astrid y avanzó sosteniendo su espada flameante. Las personas contuvieron el aliento y los soldados se pusieron en guardia, corriendo cuatro frente a las mujeres de Hiccup para protegerlas, otros rodeando a su señor y al extraño. Los marineros soltaron el cargamento confundidos y asustados, retrocedieron lentamente dejando que los guardias cerraran el circulo.

El albino mantuvo su sonrisa y su pose sin una pisca de temor, no retrocedió de su lugar y dejó que Hiccup se acercara tanto a él que su barba le rozó el mentón.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esa piel? —preguntó con la amenaza de muerte en la voz.

—Usted es muy sensible como me dijeron —Dejó caer su capucha y reveló su cabello blanco como la leche y sus ojos rojos como la sangre—, tranquilícese por favor, puedo explicarlo.

—¿Dónde? —gritó, la espada llameante tocó la capa y esta no se quemó confirmando el origen.

—Del cadáver de un drago alpha albino. Protegiste a muchos dragones, pero todavía quedan cadáveres. Lo curioso en los dragones es que se momifican de adentro para afuera, primero los intestinos, luego los músculos, la sangre se seca, por último, la piel, su proceso puede tardar años hasta reducirse a corchos. Le suplico que aleje esa arma de mi ropaje, es resistente, pero la he usado tanto que pronto puede que se agoten sus propiedades.

—Un alpha.

—Tenia hielo en el estómago —sus ojos rojos brillaron—, encalló en una isla muy lejos de aquí. Juro por dios que nunca lastimé a una sola magnifica criatura para mi beneficio, soy un profundo estudioso de los dragones y es para mí todo un honor estar frente al gran domador de dragones de quienes se cuentan sagas maravillosas, más grandes que cualquier otra aventura de héroe.

Hiccup apretó su arma con fuerza, ese llamado estudioso no parecía ser una persona inocente. Presionó el botón de apagado y las flamas desaparecieron.

—Muchas gracias, mi señor.

—Su urgencia.

—Oh, sí, sí —golpeó con el bastón la madera, algo se revolvió dentro. Los ojos del albino se alegraron más.

La gente volvió a lanzar exclamaciones.

—¿Qué tiene ahí?

—Un regalo para usted —rió emocionado, la sonrisa se alargó hasta las orejas. Hiccup volvió a poner el dedo sobre el botón de encendido de la espada y volteó un segundo para ver a su mujer e hija. Astrid no dejaba de abrazar a su hija con una mano y con la otra ya tenía la pesada hacha afilada—, ¿Quiere abrirla, mi señor? ¿Desea ver que hay dentro? ¿Qué digo? ¡Por supuesto que quiere! ¡Claro que quiere! ¡E esperado tanto por esto! ¡Tanto, tanto, tanto!

Señaló a un soldado.

—Tú, si, usa tu hacha para abrirla, ábrela, ábrela, ¡No haga esperar al jefe para su regalo!

—Juro que si hay dentro algo peligroso...

—¿Peligroso? —rió— ¡No mi señor! ¡Claro que no! Para usted... no, estoy trayéndole una bendición para usted, un milagro de la naturaleza.

Los soldados esperaron hasta que Hiccup movió la mano en señal de que abrieran la caja. Clavaron las hachas a los costados de la tapa y empujaron. Los clavos saltaron uno a uno, la tapa comenzó a despegarse y se coló un olor salvaje y picante que llegó directamente a los pulmones de los aldeanos más cercanos. Los gruñidos se intensificaron y la tapa cayó con un sonido seco. El interior era obscuro como la boca de un lobo, solo dos esferas brillantes.

—Qué demonios...

—No es un dragón, si eso piensa —golpeteo la madera con el bastón—, en parte sí, por supuesto. ¿Le dije que soy un profundo estudioso de los dragones? Ese lugar sagrado donde los ocultó... yo no pude llegar, claro —sacó un pañuelo y se lo frotó por la frente sudorosa—, pero tuve la oportunidad de toparme con un magnifico furia nocturna.

—Toothless —exhaló Hiccup—, ¿Eres Toothless? ¿Amigo, eres tú?

Trató de avanzar con el corazón palpitando, pero el albino se lo impidió obstruyendo su camino con el bastón. Los soldados apuntaron con sus armas.

—No señor, no es él —se lamentó—, es su cría.

—¿Qué?

—Un dragón no debería alejarse tanto, pero lo comprendo, si yo fuera un dragón en sus condiciones también querría alejarme para dar a luz tranquilamente.

—¡Toohtless era un macho! —acusó Hiccup.

—¿Usted de verdad cree que los dragones tienen un sexo predefinido? Eso me decepciona un poco viniendo del gran Hiccup. Se adaptan muy bien si la _situación _lo requiere y si sus sentimientos están dispuestos para con su compañero... usted ¿Me entiende?

—¿Qué trata de decir?

—Oh, no, nada —miró hacia lo alto del salón donde se encontraban Astrid y Zephyr, le dedicó una inocente sonrisa a la niña—, no me compete a mi explicar esto delante de todo Berk, yo respeto mucho a su esposa y quisiera ahorrarle la sorpresa....

Hiccup no dejó que completara la oración y lo empujó contra el suelo. Su puño se hundió en su tórax y lo dejó sin aliento. Estaba furioso, y sus ojos tan abiertos como un demonio, nadie reconocía al gentil y amable jefe en ese varón salvaje.

—Disculpe, mi señor —tosió— por favor... no queremos violencia... frente a sus hijos.

—Cállate, cállate.

Un rugido infernal emergió del interior de la caja, todos gritaron, una criatura veloz como un rayo golpeó la cabeza del jefe y lo empujo hasta las escaleras del podio. Hiccup no pudo defenderse y la espada flameante quedó tirada en el suelo. Rugió de nuevo y la gente volvió a gritar. Era una figura humanoide, moreno, alto, de cabello castaño rayando lo pelirrojo, sus uñas largas y endurecidas al igual que sus colmillos, y las escamas que surcaban hasta los codos de sus brazos, igual en sus piernas. Dos pares de ojos amarillos amenazadores vigilaban a todos en el salón, hondeó su cola en señal de advertencia de que no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza al primero que intente avanzar hacia él.

Hiccup no lo miró, la sangre manchaba su visión, miró a su mujer y las dolorosas lágrimas rodaron desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas presintiendo la amenaza para su vida tal y como la conocía, quizá en lo profundo de su subconsciente sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No quería ver nada más que su esposa y su hija. La gente gritaba horrorizada, Hiccup no se movió, estiró un brazo tratando de alcanzar a Astrid. Ella presionó a su hija contra su pecho, y bajó la mirada confundida hacia su esposo.

—Perdón, no sabía, no sabía.

—¿No sabias _qué_? —dijo llena de rencor y asco.

El hibrido dragón-humano se arrodilló junto al albino y gimoteó preocupado.

—Oh, dulce niño. Estoy bien, el tío está bien, solo un golpecito en el pecho no va a acabar conmigo —se sentó adolorido—, soy un profundo estudioso...

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, maldito? —gritó Astrid.

—Prometí a la furia nocturna, si, señora, prometí, porque su esposo y yo sabemos que los dragones tienen su propia forma de hablar, sienten y son honorables ¡Prometí y juré! —dijo dejando que el hibrido lo ayudara a levantarse—, que este hermoso muchacho regresaría con su padre para que lo cuidara y protegiera como es debido. Traté de enseñarle como mejor pude en el viaje, lo cuidé, ¡Dejé que se emocionara con los cantos en honor a Hiccup el grande mientras buscábamos esta isla casi oculta! ¡Estaba tan emocionado por ver el reencuentro! ¡Tan extasiado por ver al fin a este retoño volver con su progenitor! ¡Nunca creí que su padre actuara tan salvaje!

El dragón se acurrucó junto al albino. Su rostro, excepto por sus ojos reptiles, era el de un bello muchacho, nariz redondeada como un bonito botón, mandíbula dura, mejillas salpicadas de diminutas pecas, labios amables, era como ver al pequeño Hiccup otra vez. Las mujeres lanzaron una oración a los dioses rogando que esto fuera una pesadilla, se arrodillaron, oraron, los hombres se quedaron tiesos como quien no quiere creer lo que ve.

—¿Hiccup? —preguntó Astrid.

—Lo siento —lloró.

—¡Hiccup!

Todas las acciones de un varón tienen un precio, no puedes hacer tu voluntad y esperar que jamás te sean cobradas.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

Cuando el joven Hiccup aventurero y decidido dejó completamente atrás al niño temeroso y desesperado que fue, comprendió que el mundo era demasiado grande y que la isla era solo un punto en el agua, desde el cielo, a lomos de su dragón. Volaba cada vez más lejos de casa, y se tardaba cada vez más tiempo, porque el mundo lo llamaba tanto a explorarlo que no podía controlarse, ni quedarse quieto, necesitaba verlo todo, descubrirlo todo, así que primero fue una noche, luego un día, y una semana, y por ultimo un mes, aunque esa fue la única vez que desapareció por tanto tiempo. Al principio no fue parte del plan desaparecer un mes entero, solo sucedió al igual que todo lo demás.

Llegó a su primera isla virgen cuando la luna se elevaba en todo lo alto y reclamaba los cielos tiñéndolos de negro salpicados por la plata de las estrellas. Hiccup encendió una fogata con su primer invento a pesar que Toothless estaba más que dispuesto a escupir fuego sobre la leña. El jovencillo aventurero quería poner a prueba todo el tiempo el prototipo de espada llameante y a veces funcionaba y otras explotaba, eso ponía de nervios al dragón que temía por la seguridad de su humano.

—¡Ajá! —Hiccup se alejó del mango de la espada que quemaba la leña seca, estiró los brazos orgullosos de su obra y le sonrió al dragón— ¿Qué? ¿Nada? ¿Una sonrisita al menos? ¿Una palmadita en la espada? ¡Muy bien, Hiccup, muy bien! —dijo con falsete en la voz—, ¡eres un prodigio, un genio que crea fuego, amigo!

El dragón bostezó.

—Oh si, tomare eso como un alago.

Se acostó al lado del dragón, usándolo como almohada.

—Mañana exploramos toda la isla, y en la tarde regresamos a casa ¿Si?

Toothles gruñó en desacuerdo.

—Por favor, Desde el cielo no se veía ni un solo humano, quizá haya algún nido de dragón aquí.

La respuesta fue otro gruñido.

—Tal vez una furia nocturna —bostezó, arrullado por el calor del fuego y el frio de la noche. Se acomodó mejor contra su amigo—, seria genial ver otro como tú —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido.

El viento de la mañana acariciaba su rostro y revoloteaba sus cabellos mientras rodeaba la isla volando bajo con Toothless, llegaron hasta la cúspide de la pequeña montaña en el centro y descansaron ahí mientras Hiccup cartografiaba lo mejor que podía, una figura para la selva, otro para la playa, dos líneas unidas para la montaña en el centro.

—No hay agua dulce —dijo sorprendido, la vegetación era abundante e incluso desde ahí podía divisar un árbol cargado de fruta en los lomos de la montaña. Las lluvias debían ser intensas, lo que significa que estaban realmente lejos de nueva Berk. Acarició las orejas del dragón—, es un lindo lugar, pero la muerte segura sin agua —aseguró—, vámonos ya amigo.

Montó de nuevo a Toothless y alzaron el vuelo hacia la manta azul del cielo.

Volaron intentando guiarse de la brújula y del sentido del dragón, tranquilamente, jamás se perdían ni una sola vez en todas sus aventuras. Llegar a casa era un instinto para los dos, se dejaban llevar entre las nubes, jugaban, nada podía salir mal mientras estuvieran juntos. Dejó que Toothless cayera en picada una y otra vez para pescar su comida mientras él mordisqueaba un par de plátanos de la isla desolada, hasta que el murmullo de un trueno lo alcanzó. Dejó de comer y miró a su alrededor, no le dio importancia, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

¿Cómo volaron directamente a una tormenta? Por estúpido, ¡Por estúpido! Hiccup trataba de protegerse de la lluvia lo más que podía y Toothless se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio, los rayos no se hicieron esperar. Cayeron uno a uno, Hiccup gritó aterrado cuando sintió el calor de la electricidad demasiado cerca y las luces segándole cada vez más rápido. Se abrazó a su dragón y sintió miedo de morir.

—¡No, no! —se negaba asoltarse de Toothless, el dragón se tambaleaba, el viento era más fuerte queél, lo hacía bailar a su cruel ritmo, chilló. Un rayo acertó esta vez en lacola y lo último que Hiccup vio antes de desmayarse era como Toothless aleteabadesesperado, con humo saliendo de la prótesis.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan asqueroso? —le acusó su esposa. Astrid no paraba de moverse por la habitación, sus demás amigos estaban ahí para evitar que ella lo matara a hachazos y eso lo hacía asentir agradecido y más humillado.

El hibrido estaba encadenado en el círculo del dragón construido en honor a los dragones, simulaba su antiguo circulo de entrenamiento, aunque este era más usado como una cárcel hasta los juicios. La gente no paraba de murmurar sobre demonios y que Hiccup estaba loco. Todo el respeto que le tenían pendía de un hilo, quizá hasta terminaran matándolos a los dos, al hibrido y a él a piedrazos por cometer tal atrocidad.

—¿De verdad es tu hijo? —preguntó Patapez.

Hiccup asintió derrotado, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para negar.

—¿Entonces lo que dice el tipo es real? ¿Los dragones pueden cambiar de sexo?

—Eso es tan extraño —dijo Brutacio entre asqueado y curioso—, ¿eso significa que mi dragón podía ser una hembra?

—A quién le importa —gritó su hermana—, cállate reverendo idiota. Astrid, por favor siéntate y deja que Hiccup nos cuente que pasó.

—¡No! No quiero saber —se tapó la cara—, como fuiste capaz de hacer algo así ¡No quiero saber! Solo lárgate ¡Lárgate! No quiero compartir mi vida con un asqueroso como tú.

—Por favor —rogó Hiccup—, yo no, yo no quería.

—¿Un dragón te forzó? Eso es estúpido —Patán se burló, aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero la verdad es que en el interior se sentía igual de perturbado que los demás.

Ninguno en la sala podía entender que es lo que arrastró al jefe respetado y amado de nueva Berk para cometer tal acto pecaminoso.

—¡Largo!

—¡Por favor, aunque sea...aunque sea escúchame...

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

Los dioses volvieron a sonreírle, le tenían cariño quizá, sea como fuese, las olas no lo dañaron, no lo ahogaron, lo arrullaron suavemente hasta la orilla de la isla y llevaron a su dragón con él. Toothless fue el primero en despertar, se sacudió el agua salada y lamió la cara de su amigo para que despertara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Amigo! ¡Amigo estas bien! ¡Gracias, gracias! —lloró emocionado y plantó un beso en su frente—, si te hubiera pasado algo, yo...

Abrió los ojos, estaban de nuevo en la isla virgen.

La arena estaba por todas partes, las ropas estaban húmedas y la coraza echa un desastre con el agua salada. Se quitó todo y dejó que se secaran en el sol mientras buscaba frutas con las que alimentarse. Descubrió palmeras con cocos y eso ayudó a mitigar su sed descontrolada. La prótesis de Toothless estaba destruida y no sabía cómo hacer otra sin las herramientas adecuadas.

—Quizá si encuentro hojas fuertes.

Se frotó las sienes tratandode planificar alguna solución, pero si Hiccup hubiese sabido que su problemamás grande no sería ese, quizá hubiese preferido ahogarse en el océano. 

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

Patapez avivó el fuego de la sala, los amigos estaban sentados escuchando la historia de Hiccup. Un mes entero en esa isla, solo, sin agua, solo con el diminuto alivio de los cocos que se iban acabando, era un milagro que saliera vivo o quizá una condena por haber hecho lo que hizo, copular con su dragón, esa era la parte demente de la historia.

—Ya no podia pensar bien, el calor estaba destruyendo mi mente. Las lluvias debían ser intensas, y lo fueron por ¿Qué? ¿una semana?, no hubo más agua, traté de reservar agua en las cascaras de cocos, pero...

—Eso no justifica... —comenzó Astrid.

—No sabía lo que hacía —sedefendió su esposo—, estoy tan, tan arrepentido, luego de eso no pude parar, lademencia me controló, no era yo, ni era Toothless, eran un par de espíritusmalignos controlándonos para burlarse de nosotros. Oía voces que me humillaban,que prometían matarme. A veces creía que el sol bajaría para devorarme.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

La primera vez sucedió en medio de la desesperación por huir, ambos lograron construir una balsa, pero no fue suficiente y las enormes olas escupieron sobre su intento devolviéndolos a la desesperante isla. Hiccup gritó toda la tarde hasta la noche, las precarias herramientas echas con piedra y madera se destruyeron contra las rocas mientras él las golpeaba una y otra vez. Se derrumbó en la arena arañándose la cara enloquecido.

Toothless quería calmarlo, gimoteaba, trataba de sostenerlo, pero Hiccup lo pateaba y lo golpeaba para alejarlo, incluso lo amenazo tratando de morder una oreja.

—¡Estamos muertos! ¡Muertos!

Desesperado, el dragón se subió encima y presionó sus patas contra sus manos para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Mátame! ¡Solo cómeme y déjame ir!

El frio de la noche lo mareó aún más, Toothless ronroneaba contra su pecho en una manera de consolarlo.

—Moriré solo, solo, solo... moriré solo, solo, solo... —murmuró el mantra, medio ido.

El dragón sintiendo compasión en él le lamió la cara y eso, aunque sea ayudó a que Hiccup despertara y se diera cuenta que tenía a su amigo encima de él, presionándolo por todos lados.

—Quítate, por favor.

Intentó zafarse, pero el dragón era muy pesado y solo logró que la fricción aumentara en lugares que no debían, una pata estaba entre sus piernas y podía sentir el rose.

—Toothless... está bien, entiendo, de verdad no me lastimaré —dijo tratando de controlarse ¿Qué estaba pasando? —, déjame.

El rose en los intentos aumentaron y una mescla de la desesperación y la depresión terminaron por sembrar en Hiccup la idea de que ya no importaba nada, que todo daba igual si iba a morir en esa isla. Gimió y se sostuvo del dragón para acabar lo que habían comenzado accidentalmente.

—Espera —se mordió el labio inferior cuando su amigo al fin se separó de él. Aun no acababa. Tembloroso se bajó los pantalones casi con frenesí y se expuso totalmente.

No dijo nada, apretó sumano y comenzó a masturbarse con rudeza, apretó más los labios hasta acabar.Unos minutos después mirándose la mano manchada, observó a su amigo que estabasentado, testigo de todo lo que acababa de empezar. Hiccup sonrió con tristeza.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

El escandalo afuera detuvo a Astrid de romper la nariz de su esposo, el grupo de antiguos jinetes de dragón corrieron hacia la entrada cuando un desesperado Bocón casi tumba la puerta.

—¡Los niños, Astrid, Hiccup, los niños están, están...! —señaló el círculo del dragón y los padres sintieron el frio en las venas.

Dentro del circulo los dos hermanos, hijos del jefe, se encontraban encerrados y con el hibrido en frente. Zephyr y Nuffink se abrazaban temblando. La idea de ir a visitar a los que todos los adultos llamaban "hijo de Hiccup o el error de Hiccup" fue buena hasta darse cuenta de que su medio hermano era un animal capaz de romper la cadena que lo tenía atado. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, para evitar que los adultos entraran e hicieran daño al hibrido, idea de Nuffink.

—¡No lastimes a mi hermanito! —lloró Zephyr—, si quieres puedes hacerme daño a mí —dijo echa un manojo de nervios y llanto, su madre siempre le decía que fuera valiente y era la futura jefa de Berk, no podía dejar que lastimaran a su hermano.

El hibrido la miró curioso, abrió sus labrios mostrando los dientes filudos.

—¡Papá! —gritó, la gente afuera se desesperaba por entrar, golpeando una y otra vez contra los barrotes. Nuffink se desmayó en el acto y Zephyr cayó al suelo con él.

—¿Pa... pá?

La niña parpadeó, aun temblando.

—¿Qué?

—Pa-pá —se esforzó por vocalizar.

—¿Papá? ¡Ah! —se sobresaltó cuando su medio hermano se sentó frente a ella, las orejas sobre su cabeza aleteando— Yo no soy papá, soy, supongo, soy tu hermanita.

—Manita —dijo en ronquidos.

—Hermanita, si, si, somos hermanos, tenemos el mismo papá —se señaló a sí misma y a él— No puedes lastimar a tus hermanos porque eso, eso es ¡Malo! ¡Es malo lastimar a tus hermanos! Te castigaran con una semana sin juegos y te quitaran tu juguete favorito.

—Malo, juguete, juegos —repitió el hibrido sorprendido.

—Sí, incluso me quitaron los dulces.

—¡No le hagan daño! —gritó una voz, los niños miraron hacia arriba y vieron al albino chocarse contra los barrotes, estaba amarrado con cadenas— ¡Es solo un niño, un niño pequeño!

Detrás de él sosteniendo las cadenas aparecieron sus padres, sudando y aterrados.

—No le estamos haciendo nada —dijo Zephyr, su hermano se revolvió entre sus brazos y se levantó atontado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Tío! —cantó el hibrido,contento. 

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

Cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta del tiempo y su conciencia regresaba a veces, se dio cuenta que Toothless estaba lamiendo su entrepierna y eso no lo asqueaba. Lo hacían tantas veces que ya no importaba porque o como, se relajaba dejando que su amigo siguiera haciéndolo hasta que limpiaba el semen de él. Ya no existía ni un ápice de moral y Toothless lo consentía, estaba igual de loco que su amigo, se giraba en la arena para que Hiccup accediera a su miembro y lo complaciera hasta que el muchacho se bajaba los pantalones para ser atendido.

Eso no fue suficiente días después, cuando ya no podían dejar de estar pegado cada vez que podían.

Una tarde estaban perdidos en su lujuria, Hiccup detrás de Toothless, hundido en él, jadeando, arañando, mientras sentía ronronear a su amigo, su pareja, empujaba una y otra vez su pene en las entrañas del dragón, sintiendo que tan apretado podía ser su compañero en el éxtasis, como una bestia tan majestuosa dejaba que un tonto chico lo penetrara y comprendió que los dragones no solo eran racionales, también entendían lo que significaba el placer y lo hacían muy bien.

—¡Dioses! —gritó cuando su semen se derramó dentro de su amigo—, dioses —jadeó—, está bien morir así ¿no? Podría morir si estoy dentro de ti, no me importa. De nuevo —frotó insistentemente su miembro obligándolo a estar duro, apretó los dientes cuando la fricción lo lastimó—, de nuevo —insistió empujando en la entrada con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de su miembro.

Toothless dejó escapar otro ronroneo, a este punto ya entendía todos los gestos de su dragón, lo comprendía como si estuvieran comunicándose en el mismo idioma y también comprendía que los dragones no eran fáciles de satisfacer. Por ejemplo, ciamdp Toothless le daba permiso para penetrarlo, Hiccup siempre sentía las paredes internas apretar con fuerza, listas para él, Toothless acomodaba la entrada para el humano, si fuera un dragón, estaba seguro que el interior también se acomodaría. Hiccup tenía que hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que el mismo Toothless lo alejara para descansar satisfecho y contento.

A lo lejos, escuchó un tintineo de tambor, Hiccup detuvo las envestidas y miró, un barco vikingo con tres velas surcaba el océano. Con la boca abierta sin poderlo creer, se frotó los ojos hasta ponerlos rojos, se subió los pantalones, Toothless se giró para verlo confundido.

—¡Estamos salvados, amigo!—gritó emocionado, el dragón comprendió y los ojos se le iluminaron como aHiccup, se frotó contra su mejilla y escupió fuego una y otra vez al cielo paraque los notaran. 

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

El hibrido se abrazaba a su tío, alegre de volver a estar con él. El albino ahora suelto y sentado en la sala del hogar del jefe, conversaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Es tu hijo. No está bien que lo obligues a estar conmigo.

—Lo cuidaste durante todo este tiempo ¿no? ¿Qué quieres, dinero? Te lo doy, te daré un cofre entero, no me importa, solo llévatelo.

—¡No! ¡Es tu hijo!

—¡Esa cosa no es...

El albino tapó las orejas del hibrido y miró a Hiccup furioso.

—Él todavía está aprendiendo a hablar, pero entiende y siente como cualquier niño.

Hiccup se llevó las manos al pelo desesperado y se sentó en la silla, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—No, es tu hijo así que esperaba que tú le dieras uno.

—Dices tanto que es mi hijo, pero si fuera cierto, Toothless jamás lo hubiera abandonado.

—¿Es usted un idiota? —arrugó la frente, sorprendiendo al jefe—, es un hibrido, no vuela, no tiene alas, es grande, pero es un niño que crece lento, su mente se tardará en alcanzar a su cuerpo, ¿Qué cree que le aria los demás dragones si se quedaba ahí? Claro, sus garras y dientes son fuertes, pero contra otro dragón, ¡Lo harían pedazos! Furia nocturna lo sabía y por eso parió en la isla más cercana a la civilización, su esperanza era que algún buen hombre lo encontrara y lo criara o le diera una muerte rápida y sin dolor —lo último lo dijo abrazando al hibrido—, gracias a los dioses yo lo encontré.

—Solo lléveselo y críelo como su hijo, no le faltará nada.

El albino negó con la cabeza, para él, Hiccup era un idiota, ignoraba su situación, quizá por amor al niño hibrido.

—¿De verdad quiere lejos el único recuerdo de su mejor amigo? Es hijo de Toothless también, ¿Vas a rechazar al hijo de un ser que te amó tanto como para procrear con él? Yo solo soy un estudiante, y sé que tanto lo amo ese dragón para gestar un hijo suyo. Un dragón no cambia de sexo a menos que sea necesario y lo desee, incluso si su especie se muere no cambiara de sexo si no está totalmente seguro con su pareja y le quiere... ¿Sabe cuánto lo amó en realidad ese furia nocturna?

Sentó al niño en la silla y fue al lado de Hiccup para obligar a verlo, se negó y el albino le levantó el rostro a fuerzas para que viera al niño frente a él.

—¡Mírelo! ¡Solo mírelo! ¡Todo él es un milagro! La gente podrá decir que es un error, que es una aberración, son solo mentes pobres que no entienden la magnitud de esto. Usted y yo sabemos que los dioses los bendijeron a ambos con un hijo conmovidos por su amor. ¡No debería existir, pero ahí está, fuerte, saludable! Y se parece a usted, y se parece a Toothless.... No se resista a quererlo como su hijo, ¡Es su hijo! ¡Lo busqué durante años por mi promesa, para juntarlos! ¡Y usted debe cumplir!

El hibrido se meció en la silla y se apoyó contra la mesa. Hiccup miró su rostro parecido y sus ojos de dragón, iguales a los de su mejor amigo, inocentes y amorosos como los de Toothless. Desde que los dragones se fueron, trató de bloquear sus memorias con el dragón sintiéndose un degenerado y no se puso a pensar en lo que esas memorias podían significar a su antiguo compañero, en que debería estar sintiendo Toothless lejos de él, ¿Era feliz con Furia luminosa? ¿Tenía hijos con ella? ¿Con otro dragón? El niño estiró una mano, las garras le acariciaron el dorso.

—¿Papá? —preguntó el niño. Hiccup miró al albino y luego al hibrido.

—Sé que para usted esto es cuestión de un juramento, pero por favor, piense en mi familia y déjeme pensar hasta mañana en la noche. Si desisto de criarlo, lléveselo, porque si me lo deja aquí, sería lo mismo que Toothless lo dejara en un lugar lleno de dragones.

—¿Y si accede a quedarse con su hijo?

—Entonces le daré mi juramento y mi palabra de honor de que lo amaré y lo protegeré... como mi hijo.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

Esa noche, sentado solo en el gran salón, iluminado solo por las venas, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, el valiente y amable jefe de Berk, tarareaba borracho con jarras y jarras de hidromiel. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su garganta adolorida de tanto gritar. Su esposa lo echó de la casa y su pueblo desconfiaba de un degenerado, como lo llamaban, solo sus dos pequeños hijos le habían prodigado un poco de amor. Recordó esa tarde en el círculo del dragón.

—Son valientes —canturreo.

Zephyr y Nuffink querían conocer a su hermano y por los dioses ¡Que conocieron a su hermano! tercos los dos fueron en busca del _hermano mayor_. Y estuvieron minutos interactuando con él, y una vez en la casa, le rogaron a Astrid y a él que lo dejaran quedarse.

—Un hermano mayor con esa fuerza ¡Nadie nunca más intentará molestarme! ¡Les diré! ¡Ey, tontos, no se metan conmigo o le diré a mi hermano mayor! —Nuffink estaba hinchado de orgullo.

Astrid estaba confusa, igual que él necesitaba tiempo de pensar, luego de que el señor y el hibrido se fueran a dormir en una casa para huéspedes, ella bajó, y le dijo claramente "Necesito tiempo, no sé qué hacer con esto" y se puso a llorar, sin gritar, sin golpear, solo llorar por todo lo que estaba pasando, ayer eran felices y ahora estaba todo hecho trizas.

—Salud —brindó—, por ti querido amigo, querido Toothless...

Rió irónico. En ese estado de embriaguez podía decir claramente que sí, que había amado a un dragón, que amo fervientemente a su dragón, que lo que pasó en la isla fue un error, pero todas las noches después, ocultos en el taller, en el bosque, no lo fueron. Ahora amaba a Astrid, era la madre de sus hijos y ninguna mujer, varón o _dragón, —_volvió a reír—, podría hacer que su amor por ella flaqueara. Toothless era un hermoso recuerdo y se preguntó porque buscó olvidar todo con tanta desesperación.

Su amigo lo quiso, y le dio un hijo, al diablo el mundo, ¡Se amaron y tuvieron un hermoso niño!, y él se obligaba a olvidar. ¿Por qué Astrid lo odiaba? ¡Nunca le fue infiel en el matrimonio! ¡Nunca y que los dioses le sacaran los ojos su alguna vez pensó en engañarla! Pudo haberse ido con Toothless y perderse del mundo para siempre, pero en ese momento amaba tanto a Astrid y Toothless amaba a Furia luminosa.

Los dos sabían que su relación llegó a su fin y fue así.

—Espero que sigas siendo feliz con ella, compañero —balbuceo—, aquí, como un secreto, siempre fuiste el más inteligente de los dos.

Cerró los ojos, y recordótodo, dejó que todos sus recuerdos de su último encuentro con el majestuososdragón en el bosque, de noche, regresaran a él, una última lagrima se derramó ysonrió aliviado y en paz.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

—Tienes que irte ¿no? —murmuró preocupado. Lo acarició en la obscuridad, Toothless se pegó a él y su amigo aceptó el gesto, abrazándolo—, es lo mejor, con ella ¿sí? Estarán bien.

El dragón lamió despacio sus manos tratando de consolarlo, Hiccup acarició su rostro.

—Está bien, yo estaré bien. Lo prometo.

En la obscuridad, y cerca de él, recordó lo que pasó en la isla. Tragó, su mejor amigo, casi su familia, se tenía que ir lejos y algo dentro de sí no podía evitar gritar de dolor, su alma se hacía pedazos.

—Siempre te querré, siempre estarás conmigo —acarició sus orejas, culpable, dolido. El dragón se dejó acariciar, reposó su cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo y exhaló un largo suspiro—, ¿Soy un monstruo?

El dragón agitó lentamente la cabeza e Hiccup entendió que Toothless jamás lo consideraría un monstruo. Sus manos vagaron por el lomo, los costados y el pecho. El pulso del dragón era tranquilo, Toothless ronroneo e Hiccup sonrió agradecido por aquel permiso y la aprobación, él lo entendía, nadie más podría hacerlo, la conexión entre ellos era tan fuerte que superaba el obstáculo lenguaje para dar paso a un entendimiento casi psíquico, siempre fue así, desde la isla. El Hiccup racional volvería a sentirse culpable y enfermo por añorar tanto a su dragón al día siguiente, se golpearía y se llamaría un monstruo, pero en el bosque, protegidos por la obscuridad, la razón callaba para el bien de los corazones heridos.

La armadura y sus vestimentas de cuero quedaron en el suelo mientras sus manos adoraban las escamas de Toothless, susurraba "Todo estará bien, siempre estaremos juntos, moriré sin ti, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..." cerca de las orejas de su amigo mientras besaba su frente y la punta de su hocico. Una mano dejó de engreír a su amigo y se posó en su propio miembro mientras seguía prodigando besos y caricias al dragón, frotó su longitud desde la punta hasta la base, despacio, una y otra vez, estaba duro desde hace unos minutos. Gimió, exhaló, pasó la lengua sobre los dientes de su amigo.

—¿Me quieres?

Casi podía escuchar a Toothless decirle que sí, que lo quería, que lo amaba. Lloró sintiéndose un humilde humano a los pies de un dios, Toothless dejó escapar un ronroneo dulce que llenó sus sentidos y su miembro se hinchó preparado, pero aun no, esta vez no se trataba de sí, se trataba de él, de Toothless, lo iba a cuidar como su dragón cuidó de él en la isla. Dejó de acariciarse y sonrió a su compañero. Se alejó de su rostro, se agachó y sus manos rozaron delicadamente la carne rosada, resbaladiza y suave de su pene sobresaliendo de las escamas, tocó la punta con sus dedos, lo frotó contra su pulgar y fue bajando sosteniendo con las dos manos hasta la base, sonrió cuando las venas se hincharon y sintió tiritar la carne sensible de su dragón.

—Está bien, lo aré más rápido —rió.

Frotó aplicando más presión hasta que sintió el falo duro y a punto de reventar, él mismo gimió por lo erótico de la situación cerró los ojos y recordó la isla donde no había nadie más que ellos dos, su mente vagó por el recuerdo del dragón entre sus piernas, la lengua juguetona acariciando su carne sensible mientras lo único que podía hacer era presionar la arena, demasiado embriagado de sexo continuo para moverse más, el agua salada, el aroma obsceno. Toothless gruñó fuerte, casi un rugido, la base se hinchó formando un nudo, tragó en seco, el semen recorrió las manos hasta el codo y goteó, el dragón gemía exhausto.

—¿Puedo?

Toothless lo miró y se tumbó en la arena, complacido y relajado, dándole permiso para hacer lo que quisiera. Hiccup sonrió emocionado y alegre de lograr que su amigo se sintiera bien. Esta era una despedida, quería que fuera algo especial. Su mano embarrada de semen volvió a acariciar su miembro mientras rodeaba al dragón hasta la parte posterior.

—Voy... a... a... —los colores se le subieron al rostro, demasiado emocionado y avergonzado. Acarició la cola del dragón y esta se hizo a un lado para exhibirse ante su mejor amigo. Hiccup agradeció, tocó la carne aterciopelada de su entrada, tomó la cola del dragón y la beso susurrando un gracias por todos sus recuerdos juntos, volvió a llorar—, te quiero.

Ingresó despacio, el lomo de toothless tiritó y su cola se levantó, el rostro de Hiccup se encendió de rojo sorprendido por la presión a pesar de que ya saber cómo se siente, siempre era extraño, sentir como su pene se habría paso dentro de la carne de Toothless hasta llegar al fondo.

—Relájate amigo, relájate, o no podré moverme —jadeó, desesperado, podía sentir las venas palpitar, necesitaba moverse.

Acarició a su amigo, besó su cola de nuevo.

—Eso es —el dragón ronroneó—, te quiero tanto —suspiró.

Con cada embestida sentía el interior más resbaladizo, la presión acariciaba su falo y lo hacía volverse loco, empujó despacio, luego fuerte, aguantaba para no venirse de inmediato, un, dos, tres segundos, paciencia, paciencia, volvía a embestir con furia y pasión, jadeando como si el mismo fuera un dragón en celo. Se aferró al lomo de su amigo y dejó que su pecho descansara en él mientras seguía empujando sus caderas sin control, la fricción era intoxicante, una droga adictiva que no quería dejar de probar nunca. Por su mente pasaron las ideas más descabelladas, como irse con Toohtless a aquella isla y no regresar jamás, estar así todos los días, unidos tan íntimamente como ahora hasta morir, que se pudra todo Berk y los dragones, el quería estar con su amigo para siempre.

Apretó los dientes, agarró fuerte la cola y golpeó hasta el fondo, más lento, más profundo, más salvaje, cerró los ojos sin poder aguantarlo más, su amigo lo sabía, estaba seguro porque las entrañas del dragón volvieron a apretarse hasta casi hacerle sentir dolor. Un rugido gutural estalló desde lo profundo de su garganta mientras con una dura estocada hasta la empuñadura, al fin dejaba que su semen, su semilla, llenara el interior de Toohtless.

—Gracias, gracias... —dijoexhausto.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

El barco reparado del caballero enfundado de blanco, navegaba tranquilamente lejos de Berk. Su visita se había extendido más de lo debido, casi un año persiguiendo al jefe una y otra vez para enseñarle todo lo que debía saber. Los marineros lo despidieron agitando los brazos, porque a pesar de que era una persona muy extraña, en todo ese tiempo, siempre estuvo dispuesto a mancharse las manos con trabajo honesto. Todas sus comidas fueron pagadas y obtuvo dinero por otras labores tales como ayudar a pescar, o instalar sistemas de riego, o reparar techos. Contaba historias de otras islas por las noches y sorprendentemente era bueno bailando una vez ebrio.

Nuffink agitó más fuerte los brazos que cualquier otro niño o adulto, su hermana solo agitaba uno mientras su otra mano sostenía la mano de su hermano.

De su hermano mayor.

Él lloraba y se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano, sus uñas recortadas para no lastimarse.

Astrid todavía se resistía a que Hiccup y su hijo vivieran bajo el mismo techo, pero no podía negar, que lo amaba, y que con ayuda del "Tío" como todos llamaban al albino, llegó hasta comprender que a pesar de que Hiccup fue un idiota, el hijo de Toothless no tenía la culpa y no merecía su rencor, y mientras ella lo aceptaba todos los demás aldeanos decidieron darle una oportunidad, por nostalgia a su época de dragones, por honor a Toothless que los protegió como si fueran su misma carne y sangre. Ahora hasta incluso Astrid se sentía más segura cuando Nuffink iba a cazar con su hermano mayor, así ninguna bestia se atrevería a lastimarlo, porque amaba a sus hermanitos, y los cuidaba.

—¿vuelve? —preguntó a su padre, Nuffink y Zephyr hicieron eco de la pregunta de su hermano correctamente para corregirlo "¿Cuándo vuelve?".

—Dijo que el próximo año, regresará todos los años —respondió Hiccup, la barba le había crecido más de lo debido.

—¿Si?

—Sí, claro, quiere ver a todos sus sobrinos y sobre todo porque va a venir para tu cumpleaños.

—¿verdad?

—Es un hombre que cumple sus promesas ¡Y lo sabré yo! —sonrió, revolviéndole el cabello castaño al muchacho.

Lo abrazó, y Zhepyr y Nuffink saltaron sobre él.

—Te quiero papá.

—Yo también te quiero Asgeirr. Los amo a los tres, mis hijos.

Cuando todo estuviera bien,la familia entera, los cinco, viajarían para reencontrarse con Toothless y su familia,el dragón estaría feliz de saber que su hijo era amado. 

**Fin**.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> Si algún experto del lemon fanfic terminara leyendo esto por casualidad, le diré que por un momento me puse en sus zapatos y traté de adentrarme en su territorio con mucha dificultad, ¿Cómo logran el erotismo? En serio, es difícil.
> 
> Esto no es lo mío y fue agotador, muy, muy agotador terminar siquiera el one-shot ¡Y auméntenle el reto del bestiality! casi caigo en coma, si señor. Estuve rompiéndome la cabeza para ver que ship podía profanar sin que algún fanboy o fangirl se sintiera ofendido por la temática, no me leen mucho, borro historias cada 2x3 pero podría pasar... ¿no? así recordé el fandom de HTTYD y sus lemons thootcup, y fue casi una iluminación, no lo pensé dos veces. 
> 
> Quizá lo pienso demasiado por ser el único fanfic lemon bestiality que aré.
> 
> ¡WOW! Toda una aventura. Para quien llegue este fanfic a sus manos, gracias por leer.


End file.
